Two Sides Of the Coin
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: A distant memory…stirred from the sands of time. Can’t you recognise my voice? Doesn’t something deep within your heart start to tug with knowing? Please Michael…do you...? Something is wrong, very wrong but what?


**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Two sides of the coin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or any of its characters etc – it's all copywrited to the respective parties.

Author's note: Well, this is my first WHR fan fic and it's a little bit dark and creepy I warn you now.

Plot: Zaizen has come back to continue his research on Obo and plans on using the members of the STN-J as his test subjects. But there is one small problem he overlooked and it will cost him dearly.

Chapter one - Capture

"_Michael?"_

Huh?

"_Are you still up at this time of night?"_

Huh? Miss Karasuma? Sakaki? Hey, if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny

_"No, Michael, this is no joke"_

What's going on here? Whose there?

_"A distant memory…stirred from the sands of time. Can't you recognise my voice? Doesn't something deep within your heart start to tug with knowing? Please Michael…do you" a sharp scream of pain._

Michael blinked and jolted slightly, he felt as though he had fallen asleep at his computer but that couldn't be right. It was only half-past two in the afternoon and he didn't fall asleep during the day.

"What was that?" he wondered aloud.

"What was what?" asked a voice from behind him.

Michael didn't register who it was until it was too late to do anything, so he dismissed it from his mind, "Nothing, must've just nodded off for a few seconds. Nothing major".

He had yet to turn around to address the figure, but there was really no need for him to do that. Not now, everything was fine within the STN-J.

Or so he believed.

"Good" said the voice in a straightforward manner, watching as the sixteen-year-old typing away at his keyboard.

With a quick succession of movements, the man in the green suit grabbed hold of Michael and sent him crashing to the floor. The boy had hardly any time to react before a series of sharp kicks were delivered to him.

Pain and fear welled up inside him as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

Zaizen smiled at Michael almost knowing the feelings that were running through his mind. Confusion, disbelief and fear. Yes fear was the main emotion that was running through Michael's mind and Zaizen was not about to disappoint him in any way imaginable.

"Did you really believe that I had died that day? You are a fool Michael, but I am willing to give you a second chance" he paused, and nodded without removing his eyes from the cold and terrified ones that now belonged to Michael.

Suddenly a gloved pair of hands grabbed the computer genius and held him tightly, as if the person were trying to crush his ribs. Michael fought against the man, trying to wriggle his way free of the grip.

Zaizen unexpectedly smashed him in the face with an unusually strong punch, which was followed by more punches to the stomach and chest. The pain was unbelievable.

"You see, I don't have a very good reason to keep you and the others alive but I need your mind" Zaizen's voice was as soft as the morning wind and gently he ran his slender fingers down the side of Michael's face, "You think that I'm a barbaric bastard whose out for my own ends. You are such a fool Michael, out of all the members of the STN-J you knew me the best and yet you allowed yourself to believe that I had gone"

The chloroform stank but try as he might, Michael could not stop himself breathing in the fowl smell. "You should have been found long ago, but it looks like someone was on your side well before I picked up your trail again. Hopefully you won't be as hard to control as that…"

Zaizen's voice became lost as sleep descended on the computer genius, even though he was trying to fight off the effects at all costs.

He was once again within Zaizen's cage and there seemed to be little chance of escaping it.

_Rain thundered heavily onto the window as the eight-year-old stared into the street waiting for his parents to come home._

_They had taken their time tonight and something was bugging him deep down, a feeling that had him highly worried._

_He turned and walked quietly over to his laptop computer and stared at the blank screen. It couldn't give him any information at the moment and of all the research he had done in his childish manner could not reveal the illness that was plaguing his sister._

_The door unlocked, his father entered alone looking pale and frightened._

_Michael watched as his father's lips moved but no sound came out of them._

_It was all too surreal and it couldn't have happened, no not his sister._

_She was fine, she was still alive, there was no reason to believe that…_

_His father's arms wrapped heavily around the eight-year-old figure. "You have nothing to fear, Michael. I promise you that she will always be with you. She will never leave your side" he could hear the words but could not understand what they meant._

"Michael, I was always with you. And now, we shall be returned to one another. The two sides of the coin will be brought back together once again, brother"

A.N Please RR and tell me what you think.


End file.
